The Revenge of the Son - Rise (Fall) of Evil
by nicoho98
Summary: Good morning everyone and here is the Sequel! Enjoy it and tell me what's wrong or what's good I need some support and ideas! Otherwise I will have to eat you all :D. The picture isn't failed it's like that so you don't see whos is on the other side... I know in SWTCW there is Ahsoka but is it the same here?
1. Prolog

**Hello, my followers I'm happy you got here to read my Sequel to 'The Revenge of the Son', at first I would like to tell the new ones to read my other story first, because it's kind of important for this story. Thanks for coming here and enjoy the Prolog! The Sequel starts 18 years in the future after I'm finished with Prolog, which shows what happened during that time.**

Darth Sidious formed the Empire without Darth Vader, he got a new apprentice, known all over the galaxy as 'Darth Maul'! (WOOOOOOW) :D  
(He found him where Savage Oppress was supposed to find him in SWTCW)  
Sidious was really mad at Anakin and his family and he did everything to find him but wasn't abled to because they hid very good in the middle of Tatooine desert over 40 miles away from Mos Eisley.  
Anakin started to train his children in the ways of the force when they were 5 years old and they were getting stronger every day and planned to join the rebellion which was active all over the galaxy and trying to break the iron grip of the Empire. The last known Jedi in the galaxy were Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda, Luke and Leia didn't count because they were still too young. Anakin often thought about what would have happened if he had saved Ahsoka from the Son on Mortis but he knew it was too late and he would probably die by her hand when she got back from where she was. They still hid on the unknown planet in the unknown regions and started to look over the planet for intelligent life form, found it and formed their own Empire. They once sent the two left Younglings Petro and Ashila from the Temple attack to Kaminoo and let them steal the cloning technology, so they were abled to make their own clones to rule their own Empire which was growing every day and later the Empire of Darth Sidious would be added. While they were on that planet for 17 years they learned force abilities which were thought impossible, for example the invisible force lightning with which you could shock people and nobody would be abled to see from where they came and Ahsoka was now abled to manipulate minds of other people without touching them but it was only possible with non force-sensitive people. Their Empire was ruling over 2.000 planets in the unknown regions and the people living there were happy because their laws were fair, but they didn't train any force sensitive people because the more they are the higher is the chance to get betrayed by one. learned a new ability, they could shoot green lightnings now, which could absorb energy from the enemy and he is teaching it to Luke and Leia too.

**Ok, people this was the Sequel... I think it's crap isn't it? I didn't know how I should write it so it looks like that :)**

**Now you will have to wait a time until I show mercy and update this. At the moment I'm writing Chapter 6 but I have much to do for school so I will just make you suffer for that!  
muhahahahaha**

**Please tell me how I can make this better I just didn't know how to formulate that.**

**Thank you for reading, even when nobody tells me how it was I love writing this but I have no idea how to go on...**


	2. Chapter 1 is here, now you must wait:)

**Hello people I'm here again and only for you to give you Chapter one of  
'The Revenge of the Son - Rise of Evil'! In the Prolog I wrote what happened while your 'absence' and now I will start writing the real story, have fun reading and tell me if you liked it and I really need some ideas otherwise I will never get this to one... **

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I ordered my apprentices to the newly established war room, because I wanted them to finally take over that planet. The clones alone were too weak to break their defenses.

"What is your bidding, master?", they asked in unison when they came in,

"I want you Barriss, Petro and Ashila to go to the second Geonosis  
(A/N I decided to name the planet Geonosis II because the people living there were hard to break and they were defending themselves with everything, just like on Geonosis)  
and infiltrate over the capital. The King of that planet will be there and I want you to kill him but don't make it too obvious."

"As you wish, we will take off for Geonosis II instantly.", they said as they turned to walk out,

"Barriss, would you please stay here a moment?", I asked.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to get one of those weapons the people on Geonosis II are using, they are much more efficient than our weapons are. I would like to equip our men with it."

"I will bring you such a weapon, you can count on me master.", then she turned and left the room.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I first didn't know if I was happy to get this assignment or not because I really felt underutilized, but when I heard how many men we already lost on that planet and that fueled my hatred against those people. They killed 458.693 brave men and I wanted to give them revenge. Ashila, Petro and me went into a gunship, which looked a bit like the ones the republic had when it was still there, but those gunships were much better armored, were bigger and had stronger weapons mounted which could blast away a tank with only one shot.

"Captain, get us to the meeting point.", I commanded the Captain who looked really surprisingly like all other people here did.

"Of course Empress we will go there instantly." He said back. I liked being called Empress because it show my high rank in this Empire, I was the right hand of Ahsoka. But I wasn't just her assistant, because I were so loyal to her she made mean Empress like she was so our Empire had two leaders, which could be good or bad.

"We will arrive in 3 minutes make yourselves ready to fight.", the pilot said through a speaker.

Petro and Ashila were making themselves ready, I really liked them they were worthy apprentices to Ahsoka like I was. We arrived at our meeting point and saw the Commander of the operation to take over this planet, he was really good.

"We found a sneak entrance behind the capital walls, but it is not easy to get there because of the guards all around it.", the Commander told us.

"Tell us where the entrance is and we will go and kill their king. They will not know what happened before we are away again.", Petro told him,

"Petro don't be so sure about that, we are good but we wouldn't have a chance if we were paying less attention to the guards. If they saw us we would have to fight and I'm sure you don't want to fight over 3.500 palace guards at once, do you?", Ashila threw in,

"Chill down young ones, you can discuss that when we are back from the mission.", I smirked.

"Yes, master.", they answered respectfully.

Then I thanked the Commander for the information and we headed off to the secret entrance, which was supposed to get the king out in case of an attack, but now we were here and he wouldn't stand a chance against us. We got into the tunnel which was about 2 meters high and followed the card the Commander gave us. When the tunnel ended there was a door which we could easily open but I decided to first check for guards on the other side, when I knew there were two and no others around I snapped their necks with the force and opened the door. Through the door I didn't knew what to think about the bigness of the room. We had to walk for 800 meters before we saw the next guards. It first looked like a whole battalion, but it just looked like that because of the mirrors all over the room. In reality it were just 50 to 100 of them and were easy to take out,

"Petro, you go to the right, Ashila to the left and I will go through the middle, you have to take them out as fast as you can we may only have a short amount of time before they call in for reinforcements.", When I was finished with speaking they got their lightsabers from their belts and went into position. Both of them had one double-bladed lightsaber and one normal, the double-bladed ones were made to be used as boomerangs and the normal ones to fight normal but Petro used to fight with the double-bladed lightsaber in normal and his singe-saber was on his belt nearly all the time.

"On three we will start, 1... 2... 3, go!", I yelled and took off. Petro and Ashila ignited their really dark-green lightsabers and took off too. I jumped up in the air and when I landed I unleashed a force wave, which knocked nearly half the guards out, the other two used only their lightsabers, I wasn't sure if they'd get it in time but after 7 seconds I was surprised positively. All the guards were dead and no one could set off a call for reinforcements. We walked on until we arrived at a huge double-door...

**Oh my god I am so bad I'll let you hang and you will have to wait until I upload the next chapter to see what happen! I mean I'm sure you think of something, but are you sure it will happen that way? Will they be abled to kill the king? Find it out :P **

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is the next chapter and I hoped you were curious about when I would upload it... Well here it is. Have fun reading it and please tell me in a way not important which way, how you liked this, because it feels like nobody reads this but I see how many people there are reading and it makes me think you just don't like it. If that's why I don't hear anything then I'm sorry but I can't do anything about that when you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. Anyway, I will never stop writing this I know how it is when you read a story, then you are in the last Chapter and you see it was updated over a year ago and not finished... Oh I really hate that and I don't want to do the same mistake.**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

We have been on Tatooine for 18 years now and every day I wake up I feel again the pain I have felt when all the Jedi in the temple were killed and the pain it made in my heart when I thought about Ahsoka and what she had become.

"Obi-Wan has called me and he said he wanted to speak to you two, I don't know why but you should go and visit him in the afternoon.", I said while breakfast.

"Ok, we will visit him, but do you really don't know what he wants from us?"; Luke asked me.

"No, I really don't know but I think it's important.", I told him.

**Afternoon (Luke p.o.v.)**

Leia and I were walking towards Ben's house - I called him Ben because I didn't like his normal name that much. When we arrived he greeted us friendly and offered us a tea.

"Did Anakin tell you why I asked you to come here?", he asked,

"He said he didn't knew why you wanted us here.", I answered

"Ah, yes I didn't tell him, oh I'm really getting old I always forget things. Well I called you here because I wanted to take you to Ilum to get your lightsaber-crystals, because there aren't any lightsabers without owners left in this universe. As the 'Dark Siblings'  
(A/N I decided to let the people in that galaxy call them Dark Siblings because they were dark and like siblings...)  
raided the Jedi-Temple and killed all the Jedi they left no lightsabers there, they took all of those with them to where they are hiding right now.", Ben told us as we drank our tea.

"Ok, when do we take off?", Leia asked,

"Well, best would be to take off right now what about you get the speeder and take your father, I'm sure he wants to get there once again too. The last time he was there is over 20 years ago.", he said and we left to get dad. As we arrived he had already packed all the things he seemed to need, but it didn't really bothered us. We took off with a ship called the (I forgot the name of Han Solo's ship please tell me ^^) and flew to Ilum.

**19 hours later**

We arrived at Ilum and it was so cold I thought I wouldn't survive the first five minutes, but while we walked I felt warm somehow. After we walked 10 minutes when we arrived at a large stone wall which we had to open with the force, when we walked in we saw a little green thing sitting in the room.

"Greetings, Master Yoda.", my father and Ben said at the same time,

"Ah, reached the cave of crystals you have, good this is.", the so called Master Yoda said,

"Luke and Leia, you will go into that cave and there will be many crystals but you will only see those which are made for you by the force. With that we went into the cave and let us guide by the force, I walked through many ways until I found an at least 60 meters high 'dune' on which there was a really bright shining crystal with which you could light a whole star destroyer. I went up to get it.

**Leia p.o.v.**

I walked into the opposite direction Luke did and I nearly gave up, but then I saw a light that led me deeper into the cave, when I saw a bright light in a sea, I didn't know if I should believe that or not, I decided not to and looked up and saw the crystal under the ceiling. I looked around but couldn't see how to get up, but then I got the idea, I would just use the force to get the crystal out of its holding. I raised my hand and concentrated on the crystal, then I heard a crack and I could let it down into my hands. It was so bright I couldn't look directly into the crystal without becoming blind and I wouldn't like to do so. I wondered how Luke was doing.

**Luke p.o.v.**

I finally reached the top of the dune and got the crystal out of the holding. It was really big it had the length of my palm and normal crystals were just half that big. I thought about that a short time before heading back to the entrance room only to see Leia standing there and waiting for me.

"Did you get a crystal, son?", dad asked,

I held it out and they instantly looked away because of the brightness.

"Really bright, this crystal is, never seen such a bright one before I have. A special piece, it must be. Same thing for you sister I can say. Time to build you lightsaber it is, when on the ship we are. On Tatooine I will live from now on, train you two I will.", the green troll said and walked towards the door.

**Back at home**

We were in our training room building our lightsabers, I got a hilt for a double-bladed saber and Leia a normal one. We built them and Leia ignited hers, it unleashed a white light out of the hilt, mine did the same. Because I had a double-bladed saber I had to train else now because before I only trained with a single training-saber.

"I have never seen a white lightsaber before.", Ben said while he examined mine.

"It must really be a special one. It's the opposite 'colour' of the lightsabers _Ahsoka_ has.", Dad said and everybody in the room except Leia and me winced seemingly because of the name.

**Ok, people the next Chapter is finished I hope you liked it and sorry for not telling you what will happen when Barriss and the other two open the door to the room of the king :P Please tell how you liked it I will watch Iron Man 2 now after I wrote this sleep well ;)**


	4. ChapTer 3

**Good evening everyone here I am again with a new chapter. In this one the attack on Geonosis II will go on I hope you'll like it and don't be too upset at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy reading and give me review, please I need it!**

**Ashila p.o.v.**

We just killed over 60 enemies in less than 10 seconds, that was quite...amazing. Now we stood in front of a really huge door, which was just being opened by Barriss, but it looked like she couldn't get it alone because they were locked so Petro and I helped her and it was opened. As we walked in we saw a big throne and the person on it must have been the king, but he didn't look like a king he wasn't fat like most kings were supposed to be because they ate like black holes.

"Welcome in my palace, Empress and support. I've been awaiting you, what took you so long? Oh, let me guess was it because of the 68 guards in front of the door?", the king paused, "You look a bit bored. Well, I have a present for you.", he said while he motioned with his hand to the slave in front of a small door. He opened the door and out came 17 people, but something was special about them, they were force-sensitive and had vibro-blades.

'They are some kind of Jedi, they are darker than those I knew but not that dark', Barriss told me and Petro over the bond we had.

'Then let's get them, they can't be that strong!', Petro answered her, but Barriss held him where he was with the force,

'You will not run into attack, we will stand together, they are stronger than those Jedi Ahsoka and I killed 18 years ago.', she thought to both of us.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

Those Jedi-like people attacked us and we fought them back, they were really hard to beat they moved really fast and attacked at the same speed, it was hard to block them but they often let open their defense, so I just stabbed them with my not blocking lightsaber, when they did this mistake. But they seemed to learn about that, after I killed 6 of those people and Petro and Ashila both one, which was ok because they weren't that experienced in real fights, most of the time they only trained. When the seventh person attacked me I wasn't concentrated enough so I didn't notice the king take out a gun, so he shot a stun shot at me and I fell to the ground.

**Petro p.o.v.**

When Barriss fell to the ground I first thought she was dead but I knew her good enough to know she wouldn't just die like that and I felt she was alive too. The only problem was, that those people were overpowering us. The king stunned us as well as we were distracted.

**Two hours later**

We woke up in a cell, but we couldn't use the force in that room and it was kriffing cold in there.

"Ah, my 'guests' finally woke up. That's great, now I can make you an offer.", a picture of the king appeared on the wall.

"Why should we accept that? We are not interested!", Barriss told him,

"But you don't even know what I was talking about, so I will just start because you can't do anything about that. I will let you out of there and you can go, when my dear Empress gives me her Empire, isn't that a great deal?", he asked.

"Stop dreaming I would never do that!", Barriss answered.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe it, did he really want me to give him the 'Unknown Empire'?  
(A/N Btw the Empire is named 'Unknown Empire because it's in the Unknown regions of the galaxy)  
"But it wouldn't be nice if your Empire would lose its leader to an accident would it?", the king asked seemingly not knowing that Ahsoka was the one and only leader of the Empire.

"It seems you don't know that I'm not the real Empress?", I asked him,

"Hah that's no good trick, you just want to confuse me, but that will not work. Is that really everything you can do? I thought you were harder to beat.", he tried to provoke me and it worked, I got really angry.

"Well, the real Empress is at least 4 times stronger than we three together are, you will suffer for this.", I yelled back at him.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I felt really deep anger rise in Barriss, it was much stronger than all the time, I sensed she was in trouble and Petro and Ashila too. I had to help them. I walked to the hangar and told the Commander to make ready my ship,

"Why do you want to take off it is deep night.", he told me,

"I don't have to tell you why I want to take off just do it. I want to go in 4 minutes.", with that I went to my really big quarters to get my lightsabers. I got to the ship and started off to Geonosis II.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

The king tried to make me give him the Empire with torturing me, but Ahsoka had taught me a technique to ignore the pain so I wouldn't feel anything. It was really helpful but I didn't want to know how I would feel when I stop doing it. After 30 minutes the king surrendered for that day and let me bring back into the cell where Petro and Ashila waited for me.

"You look terrible master.", Petro said inspecting the wounds on my arms.

"I think so but I don't feel it at the moment, it's a technique Ahsoka taught me but it takes a lot energy from you so it cannot be held forever. I will go to-", I just wanted to say I would go sleeping, when I heard a loud 'knock' on the wall of our cell, it knocked 2 times more before the wall broke. It was a 50 centimeters heavy wall of metal, it fell down and from the smoke I could see Ahsoka with the grin on her face which wasn't that often since we raided the Jedi-Temple.

"Good to see you master.", I said and I wanted to stand up, but just then I lost my power to make me not feel the pain and I couldn't move.

"It looks like they wanted something from you didn't they, Berrie?", she asked back. She always used my nickname in questions like this one.

"Yes, the king wanted me to give him the Empire but he didn't know I am not the Empress.", After I finished the sentence one of those Jedi-like people opened the door and the left 10 of them stormed into the room to fight us, but Ahsoka simply snapped the neck of all of them at once not even moving a finger.

"We have to kill the king right now or at least take him with us so you can get your revenge on him, what about that?", Ahsoka asked me.

"That's a really great idea I would love to.", I said but I just couldn't move so they carried me to the gunship which probably got Ahsoka here and make it take off to find a medic.

**Hahahaaa, ok how did you like this Chapter? Please tell me. The next Chapter will be about the 'good ones' again. I think I will make it change every Chapter, so it makes more fun to wait :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 only for you

**Hello my friends here it is again and this time like I told you it is about the 'good ones' again. Right now I don't know if I should make something with death star? Anyway, enjoy reading and thanks you found here.**

**Luke p.o.v.**

I wondered what was so wrong about that name and why my father said it the way he said it.

"What's wrong with that name?", I heard myself asking.

"Oh, right I haven't told you that yet but I think it's time by now. Ok at first you should know the Empire is not our only enemy, there is a female Togruta called _Ahsoka_. She once was a Jedi, but then she killed all of them in the Jedi-Temple, only the three you see here have escaped the Order 66, which was an order to the clones to kill the Jedi."

"But that doesn't really explain why it is so hard to say her name for you.", I asked,

"The big thing is, that she was my Padawan while the Clone Wars and I think it's my fault why she did that.", he responded with tears in his eyes.

"That's a hard thing but why do you say you are too blame for that? What could you have done against that?", now I wanted to know everything.

"Obi-Wan, her and I were on a mission once to inspect a signal we got. We stranded on a planet called Mortis, where there were living the Daughter, the Son, and the Father. The Daughter was representing the light side of the force and the Son the dark side. The Father was the balance between both of them, but he was getting old and the Son was getting more bad every day. After we were there and I refused his offer to take his place we wanted to fly away with the ship, but then the Son 'spawned' in our ship and kidnapped _Ahsoka_. I flew after him but couldn't get him and we crashed on that planet again. I went to look for Ahsoka and found her sitting on a large hill, which I had to climb before. I wanted her to come with me so we could get back to the planet, but she wasn't herself anymore and attacked me, the Son had put a spell on her and she turned to the dark side even if she didn't want to. We fought a while until the Daughter, the Son and the Father arrived where we were, then she took out the life of _Ahsoka_ and she fell dead to the ground. then the Son killed the Father with lightnings. The Daughter blacked out and stabbed him with the Mortis Dagger, which was some special kind of weapon. Then she flew away and the Son offered us to give _Ahsoka_ her life back and we did it, but we didn't know that his force power would get over to her together with the life. When we found out it was too late and all the Jedi were killed by her and her apprentice, who was a Padawan too and they were best friends. They then took eight Younglings with them, but we don't know until today what happened to them.", he finished and started crying, "I loved her like my own sister I still cannot believe she really did that!"

"You said something about an apprentice what and who was she?", I asked

"Her name is Barriss, she is a Mirialan.", Ben told me because dad wasn't abled to speak anymore.

"So she became a Sith only because her best friend was one?"

"No they aren't Sith they are something else, they are far more powerful than every Sith could be, especially _Ahsoka_.", Ben told me, "So that was enough questioning for today, we need to calm down now and think about what we will do next."

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I felt Anakin talking about me with somebody and I felt him crying and calling me sister, but it didn't bother me at all he was just trying to have something good to speak about with his wife or something like that. I felt kind of pity but my darkness washed it away as fast as it came and I didn't think about that anymore.

**Obi-Wan p.o.v.**

Five days have gone by now since Anakin told Luke and Leia - mostly Luke - what happened and he still wasn't speaking at all. I started getting concerned now, so I called Luke in to speak with him.

**Anakin p.o.v. (Wow, what a p.o.v.-switching)**

I saw Luke walking into my quarters, he wanted to speak with me.

"What do you want to speak about?", I asked him more harsh than it was supposed to.

"I want to tell you something.", he answered.

"Then, start I'm hearing you."

"Well, because of that situation with you Padawan. You said her lightsabers have the opposite colour of mine, do you mean hers are black?"

"Yes that was what I meant, why?"

"Because I think that has something to do with each other, maybe Leia and me are the ones who shall turn her back to the good."

"No you can't turn her back, she is the dark side, nobody is as strong as she is."

"You don't have to be strong to destroy your enemy you have to know him and then get him from behind."

"Yes but that is not what I talked about. You can't turn the dark side to the light side, because without the dark side there will not be a dark one and the other way around."

"Maybe you are right, but I WILL find a way, I WILL bring you back your sister and if it is the last thing I will do, I will do it for you!", when he said that my eyes widened, would he really do something like that for me?

"Thank you, son, those words mean much to me, but I'm not sure about that.", then he walked out and let me alone with my thoughts. When he was out I saw something...

**Well? What does he see? What do you think? Tell me, you will find out in Chapter 6 ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 (King Size)

**Oh, look what's here... Is it a plane? No, is it a bomb? No, it is Chapter five oh am I funny today! I'm so lucky I finally got time to write the next chapter I really hope you like it and maybe this is the last chapter? Find out :P By the way it's more than double the long my normal Chapters are so don't get used to it :)**

**Ashila p.o.v.**

We stood there in front of the huge door to the room where the king might be in. I really hoped there would be many guards because I wanted to see Ahsoka fighting in real until now I had only see her train or kill enemies with the force but for so many guards it wouldn't work. She opened the door alone she wouldn't need our help. We walked in and saw the king sitting there on his throne again,

"Oh, looks like we have a prison break, but where is the Empress? I want you to bring her back right now!", he commanded and motioned his fingers to a group of people which were now heading towards us.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I swallowed as the group of 10 people walked towards us, they weren't living at all but they could use the force as I had to see when they threw their glasses all around the room without touching them. Then I knew from where I did know them, they were the people walking into the cell when I opened the wall. I thought I killed them and it looked like them, their heads were hanging on their bodies to the right or to the left. They looked so ugly that way but then I saw it. They had the same worms in them Barriss had after we were on Geonosis in the Jedi-Times,

"Looks like this planet and Geonosis have much in common, don't they?", I asked the king as if he would know what Geonosis is.

"What is that?", he asked back,

"Well it is a planet just like this with fanatic people living on it who wouldn't surrender to a fight already lost and there were worms just like those which made you a zombie.", I told him disgusted.

The Worm-People ignited their lightsabers and ran towards us, it looked really funny how their heads wiggled around while they were running. I ignited my lightsabers and started to attack them, as I had taken the first three out Petro and Ashila started to fight too. They made sure the zombies were in pieces small enough they wouldn't live anymore. We took them all out and I ran over to the king and took him, then I saw one of those guns I wanted on the table. I told Petro to take it and we went outside where another gunship was waiting for us to pick us up. We flew back to the unknown planet for which we still haven't got a name and we wanted it to stay that way it was just named  
'The Unknown Planet'. We went to the medical wing instantly to find out how Berrie was, I liked this name for her because it annoyed her and it sounded cute.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

My eyes fluttered open just when Ahsoka, Petro and Ashila came in to look for me. I felt they thought it would be much worse but in reality it were just a few bruises and deeper cuts and of course my left thumb was broken, which I really didn't like because the left arm was my strong side.

"So Berrie, how do you feel?", I heard Ahsoka ask,

"Have felt better.", I answered her,

"In seven weeks you will be fine again.", she told me and I couldn't believe it,

"What? I can't stay here for seven weeks, I have to lead an Empire.", I whined,

"I will do your job because I have to do everything alone, you can't even take a king with you, I brought the king with me and in seven weeks you will be allowed to kill him on a way you would like.", she smiled at me like a Youngling getting the first lightsaber and I smiled back the same way.

"I would like to sleep right now.", I told them because I really wanted to sleep normally.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

We walked out after Barriss had told us she wanted to sleep. I headed to the war room and told the two young ones and the clone Commanders to be ready with at least 500 men to fly off to Tatooine in the next morning. Then I went to sleep, because I had a more or less hard day but the next would be much harder.

**Next morning**

It was rush hour in the hangar the clones made everything ready to go to Tatooine in the known Empire.

"What do we want on that planet?", Ashila asked,

"There is somebody you should know, I haven't seen him in 18 years.", I answered them.

"Empress we are ready to take off for the dust ball.", a Commander told me

"Ok, we will go right now. I want you to land 'that thing' 3 miles away from Mos Eisley in South direction and make sure you have enough speeders with you, we will have to drive a long time.", I commanded him and he turned around going to the bridge of 'that thing'.  
(A/N 'that thing' is a really big space ship which can carry up to 10.000 people and the crew, which was 500 men large. I went into the ship Petro and Ashila following me and we flew off.

**On Tatooine**

We arrived on Tatooine after 6 days of flight and packed out 253 speeders for the 500 men to go to Skywalker's house and make him a surprise. We started towards it and made ourselves ready to say hello to uncle Ani, I myself had to chuckle when I thought that.

"Cloak the ship!", I yelled to the technician and we started to drive.

We arrived at the house after 10 minutes and I commanded the men to surround the house in a circle wide enough to not be seen by any of the people inside.

"Petro, Ashila, I want you to go to the door and knock there normally, I don't want you to destroy the surprise and hide your lightsabers or they will get suspicious about you.", I commanded them

"What will await us there?", Petro asked,

"There will be five Jedi inside and I don't want you to harm any of them so just make them not go away until I come in.", I said.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I sat there eating lunch with my family, Obi-Wan and Yoda, but just then I felt a disturbance in the force, just as we would all die today but I shoved it away.

Just then, it knocked on the door and I stood up to open. When the door was open there stood two people in the door in the middle of their twenties,

"What can I do for you?", I asked them,

"Are you Anakin Skywalker?", the girl asked,

"Who wants to know that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious we want to know I mean there was nobody else who could have asked that, is there?, the boy stated,

"Yes, once I was Anakin Skywalker, but that is more than 15 years ago. Why do you want to know?", I told them not knowing they knew enough about me to write a biography.

"We have somebody here to meet you and it's a person you might know if you haven't forgotten yet.", the girl smiled at me evilly,

"And who should that be?"

"What about me?", another strange but still familiar voice asked,

I looked up and nearly fell dead to the ground, how could she be here? That is just impossible how could she find me?

"Anakin what is up there at the do-", Obi-Wan said but couldn't speak further at the sight of Ahsoka,

"Did you miss me?", Ahsoka asked, still emotionless.

"Kind of, but why did you come here? Do you want to kill us?", I asked slightly shivering

"Oh no Skyguy I'm just here to talk with you a little bit before killing the Emperor."

"But why would you not kill us? Do you have a reason?", Obi-Wan wanted to know

"I think that isn't for you to know. Would you mind me coming in?", she asked in the tone she had as she was still my Padawan. I missed her like nothing in the world and now she stood in front of me and I feared for my life.

"I think I couldn't stop you, could I?"

"No, of course not.", she laughed and walked into the living room directly right from the entrance.

"Hello, Padmé how's life going for you? Do you enjoy living with your husband?", she now asked Padmé.

"Ahsoka!", she whispered and screamed at the same time, just then Luke and Leia stared at Ahsoka with unbelieving. Just then the door knocked again but this time Ahsoka went there to open,

"Sorry to disturb you Empress, but it looks like there are storm troopers walking around and nearly spotting our forces, but when we kill them more will come.", a clone told her,

"Kill them we will be away soon, but only when they are really too near!"

"Empress? Why Empress and why do you speak with a clone?", I asked her

"Well at first because I am Empress I am called like that and second my Empire has clone troopers too, isn't that easy to see?"

"Yes it is but why do they look exactly like Django Fett?",

"Because they are the same the Republic had.",

"You were the person who stole the DNA from the cloning facility on Kaminoo?"

"Wow, thinking in lightning speed I'm proud of you Skyguy.", she laughed,

"Now... Tell me why are you really here?", I asked her

" I just wanted to say hello and kill the Emperor to expand my Empire.", Ahsoka laughed evilly,

Just then Yoda came back from the toilet,

"Tano...?!", was all he managed to bring out.

"Yes, my last name is Tano, what would we do without the wisdom of master Yoda? Oh I just got an idea, is there someone under you who can heal people?"

"Why should we tell you?", Padmé snapped at her causing her to growl,

"Because...I...want...to...know!", she yelled raising her hand and electrocuting Padmé, but I couldn't see any lightning or something, I pushed her away with the force against a wall so hard it started to crumble.

She stood up immediately,

"That hurt the wall more than me next time you should build it better.", she smirked,

"Why do you want to know if there's anybody under us who can heal?", Obi-Wan asked her,

"Because Barriss lost the ability with turning to the better side of the force and she could need some helping to let her heal a bit faster.",

"You should learn to not tell us everything. Now we will never help you.", I told her,

"So that sounds like a 'yes you have a healer' so the one come here.", I bit my lip that was like saying yes she was right.

"I will not help you on turning the galaxy darker than it already is.", now I won't have to fear saying something wrong because she knew anyway.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

"I hoped you would say that.", I smiled at him and held him to a wall with the force, "You don't want to get hurt do you? I told you I won't hurt you, yet, but when you are starting getting on my nerves with being just embarrassing so help me."

"So you want to make me help you with only hold me to a wall while two Jedi-Masters and my two children stand behind you and could kill you at any time?",

"You forget I have support with me and I'm sure the two would stand against the four without problems and I'm sure you will help me or do you want to get hurt by Padmé?", I laughed at him evilly starting to control Padmé's mind and letting her walk to a table and getting Anakin's lightsaber and holding it towards him while he looked at me with fear and rage in his eyes, but I couldn't see nor feel any hatred from him towards me and I couldn't understand it.

"Padmé, what are you doing?", he asked her and I had to laugh,

"She is unconscious, _Skyguy_, I'm controlling her she could kill you without any hesitation and when she wakes up again she wouldn't know what happened, do you like that thought?",

"Let her, he hasn't done anything to you why are you doing this?",

"Because I want you to heal Barriss, I need every force I can have to destroy the Empire.", I told him,

"She couldn't live with the thought to be the one who killed me, I will help you.", he answered and I let go of him and let Padmé be herself again.

"What happened, why do I have you lightsaber Anakin?", she asked him.

"I will tell you later, Angel first I have to do something.", he answered her looking at me with a glance that said 'where to go?'

"You don't have to go anywhere the patient will come to you.", I answered phoning the Commander.

"Yes Empress what can I do for you?", he asked me,

"You can bring in the patient now.", I told him and two clones brought in Barriss. When she stood in the middle of the room Anakin went to her and started to heal her and after less than 6 seconds Barriss was recovered completely.

"Ok, Ahsoka I did what you wanted could you please go right now? I don't want you in this house anymore.",

"Oh, but you do I can sense it you missed me like hell and you wanted to see me again all the 18 years along and I promise you we will see us again soon.", I said sensing it would come to that but I didn't knew it would not be the way I expected it.

"Yes I'm sure I mean you know where I live and I think living somewhere else wouldn't help farther away from anything is just impossible and you found me here."

"Yes I did and I will go as soon as you've told me where the Emperor is at the moment."

"I think he is on Coruscant in the capital, where else?", Anakin asked me,

"And greet Maul from me.", Obi-Wan suddenly threw in while I was walking through the door.

"I will.", I answered and yelled to my troops to ready, just then all the speeders got uncloaked and Anakin and the rest realized how many troops were here.

"How many are those men exactly?", he asked me expecting a lower number,

"About 500, why do you ask? I just wanted to make sure nobody would run away.", I smiled at him driving off with the speeder.

**Back at 'the thing'**

"Captain, I want you to fly low over our mission point and make shadow for a short time.", I wanted Anakin to see my ship.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I was just back into the house after staring into the desert for some minutes but then there was shadow above the house and I walked out again to see a really big ship.

'Bye, _Skyguy_', I heard through the force, I couldn't believe it after all the time the bond was still there and Ahsoka had such a big ship that was at least twice as big as the Super Star Destroyer of the Empire.

'Bye, Ahsoka' I thought her back not knowing why. Then I went back into the house waiting for the news to show the Emperor was dead.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe how fast Skywalker could repair my limbs and I smiled about that but I had to concentrate and ready for the fight against the Emperor or Mauli.

**Wow that was quite a long chapter I hope you enjoyed it and tell me how you liked it and if it was worth reading ;) Thanks and now think a bit what will happen, do you think Ahsoka will turn back, even with the fact she is that dark side of the force or will she be killed by Anakin or somebody else? Maybe the Emperor? Find it out in the next Chapter.**

**May the force be with you ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone here is the next Chapter only for you to read :P  
Enjoy it!**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I didn't know what to think about what just happened, I healed Barriss with the force. I thought I did it because I didn't want to get killed by Padmé in front of our children's eyes and in any other way, but the force told me to do that too. I decided to mediate about that to find out and walked towards the room in which Yoda sat most of the time.

"Anakin, what are you doing in the mediation room?", I heard Obi-Wan asking me,

"I want to mediate isn't that obvious?"

"Yes but you are never mediating without a real reason."

"Times change, Obi-Wan.", I smiled at him and closed the door of the room.

When I sat on the ground and wanted to start a bright light appeared in the corner of the room, when the light dimmed a bit I saw the Daughter in front of me.

"Why are you here? You are dead!", I asked her,

"There is no death, there is the force and I never 'died'.", she answered me in her normal creepy voice which made me shiver a bit.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your former Padawan is now away to kill the Emperor and Darth Maul and she will win the fight. It is the will of the force."

"Why should the force want to throw the galaxy deeper in the darkness than it already is?"

"She will not make the galaxy worse, she will bring it back to normal, but she will need your help."

"Why should she need my help she controlled Padmé's mind, she is powerful enough."

"Yes she is very powerful, but only because of my brother, just when the Empire is take over he will let your Padawan die like he did on Mortis and you will never get her back to the light."

"But she only has the power of you brother."

"No of course not, she is controlled like she was on our home planet, but in a less obvious way."

"You mean she is his tool for the revenge?"

"Yes he is doing all of this to kill me."

"But when Ahsoka dies he is dead too."

"No he is not, he grew so powerful with his own abilities, now he is abled to build himself a body only made of the force and he will be unstoppable and destroy the whole universe."

That whole conversation made my blood freeze, Ahsoka wasn't that dark on her own will, this bastard used my little Snips to destroy the whole universe and I thought she did all of this by herself over those 18 years. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I didn't want them to fall. I wanted to make him suffer for that.

"How-how can I stop that?", I asked her,

"You must go to Coruscant and find a way to beat her without killing her, when you kill her my brother will start his plan just then."

"So we have to knock her out?"

"Yes, but let the little green troll here, if you get the Empire destroyed and want to rebuild the Jedi-Order, then he has to die, he corrupted it most of all Jedi-Masters and your former master will die soon or later."

"Thank you for this information I will start instantly if I find a ship to take off."

"Go to Mos Eisley, there will be a young man and a Wookie and they can fly you there.", with that words she disappeared in the light from where she came and I was lost in thought about Obi-Wan, will he really die? Who will kill him? I shoved the questions away and went out of the room.

"EVERYONE GET UP WE ARE GOING ON VACATION TO CORUSCANT!", I yelled through the house and everybody stood in the living room instantly.

"What do you want on Coruscant, Ani?", my angel asked

"The force told me something and I think when it does we should do it, but Master Yoda is not allowed to come with us.", I answered in a stern tone.

"Stay here, I will. The will of the force respect we must." (A/N hmmm who said that?*coughYODAcough*I'm so funny today^^)

"We must go to Mos Eisley and find a young man and a Wookie.", I told all of them,

"Then we shouldn't waste any time and start walking the 40 miles.", Luke said sarcastically,

"Yes let's go", and with those words we went out but something was there that didn't want us to walk.

"Looks like our surprise visitor forgot some speeders.", Leia pointed out.

We sat on the speeders and drove to Mos Eisley to find our taxi. We arrived and walked into the cantina. I looked around until I saw a Wookie sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I walked to him and saw the you man too,

"Good morning, I heard you had a ship and could bring us to Coruscant?", I asked him

"Who told you that and what do you want on Coruscant?", he asked back

"It's not important who told me and what I want there, how much do you want for the flight?"

"Depends on how many people I have to fly."

"We are four people and it would be better if you wouldn't make it too expensive.", I smiled

"Well every person costs 2.500 credits so you will have to pay 10.000.", he told me and I accepted "We meet at landing point 31 in 30 minutes, don't be there too late."

**30 minutes later at landing point 31 :)**

We finished to prepare the ship and sat in to take off.

"Coruscant we're coming", I said to myself

**In Coruscant atmosphere **

"Where do you want me to land?", the young man called Han-Solo asked me with a smile because he got here without problems.

"What about on top of the Jedi-Temple?", I answered him and his smile disappeared,

"Are you insane?"

"No, I just want to look for something before I go visit the Emperor"

He landed on top of the temple and I paid him his money and a little bonus because it was so fast.

"Let's look for Ahsoka's quarters I think there is something we should see.", I said, earning confused looks from the others.

**So this was Chapter 6 hope you liked it, but I think I'm going too fast? What do you think will happen to Ahsoka? Will they be abled to stop her without killing her?**


	8. Chapter 7

**And here is Chapter 7 for you Enjoy it!**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

We walked into the ruins of the temple, the Emperor did much to destroy it completely, but it was just too strong built. I tried to find the way in my memories, in the past I walked to Ahsoka's quarters so often, but everything was messed up I couldn't remember it. Just then a flying light-orb appeared in front of me and flew around.

"We must follow that thing.", I told Obi-Wan and my children,

We walked through the temple until we arrived in front of a door and the lightball disappeared. I opened the door with the force and found a completely intact room, I looked around and my eyes stopped at two grey cylinders. That were Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Anakin, why are we here? What have you found?", Obi-Wan asked

I picked up the lightsabers and activated them,

"I first didn't know why we were here, something told me to go here and this is why.", Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he saw the green and the yellow lightsaber  
(A/N I think it's yellow but I often read green in other stories, what do you think?)

"T-that are Ahsoka's lightsabers, that means she doesn't have any, so how is she fighting?", Obi-Wan asked me.

"I am fighting with those!", a female voice came from behind. I turned around to see Ahsoka, but this time it didn't seem like she would let us live. She activated her two black lightsabers and started to attack us.

"That question is answered, isn't it Obi-Wan?", I asked him while I blocked a strike from Ahsoka with one of her lightsabers. As she started to concentrate on Obi-Wan I put hers to my belt and activated mine, I didn't want her lightsabers to get destroyed or something like that. She fought with such a speed, her lightsabers couldn't be seen so easily, while I looked at my children to check what they are doing I heard a loud moan of pain and saw Ahsoka stabbing Obi-Wan through the chest.

'Luke, Leia I will distract her and you knock her out with something hard', I thought to my children, they nodded and I started to fight. She seemingly didn't know about the plan and only focused on me, then I saw Ahsoka falling and I caught her in my arms and laid her down to check on Obi-Wan,

"Obi-Wan?", I called,

"Anakin, it's ok, I fulfilled my destiny, I heard what happened in the mediating room, I'm sure you will be abled to get her back.", with those last words his force presence faded away and he became one with the force. Just then there was this bright light again and the Daughter appeared in front of us,

"You did it, now we can turn her back and she can fulfill what she started but on another path."

She held out a ball of light and let it fly in the air, I could feel pure light radiate from the ball, then the Daughter made something I couldn't really understand, she moved her hands around and then stopped abruptly and made a pulling move. Then a dark ball appeared and I felt Ahsoka was lifeless from now. The Daughter put a hand around the black ball and made a move like it was pressed together and small particles flew around the room as it was destroyed.

"I just destroyed the mind controlling darkness in her but my brother is still there. I have to sacrifice myself to get him out, you must transfer my life into her like you did on my home planet. This ball of light is her force power she had before the happenings on Mortis, but it is improved. Just when I got my brother out you must give it back to her and she will be the person you remember.", she said to me and I felt happiness welling up in me. I put two fingers on Ahsoka's forehead and the same for the Daughter, Luke and Leia stepped back from the light they saw when I transferred the Daughters life into Ahsoka. After a minute of waiting I saw two force ghosts flying out of Ahsoka, one was the Son and the other was the Daughter,

"I have cut him off the force and myself too, he will never come back because he doesn't exist anymore, but I will never come back either.", with those words the Daughter's ghost and the Son's disappeared to never come back. Then I got the light orb out of the air with one hand and the other hand on her forehead again. 'Always the same' I thought. She looked so peaceful. Then she opened her eyes and sat up, she coughed first and then looked at me. I looked into her eyes, they weren't yellow anymore, but there weren't blue either, she had now the some colour the eyes of the Father had.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I looked at Anakin, I've been really confused.

"Welcome back, Snips!", Anakin said and he hugged me so tight I could barely breath,

"What happened? Where am I? Why are you so old?", I asked Anakin and he only laughed,

"You were controlled by the Son after Mortis, now we are 18 years in the future from there and I just got him out of you. And where you are-", he couldn't finish the sentence because Barriss came in the room,

"Master, what happened here?", she asked me and I looked at Anakin confused.

"Why master? What did I miss?", I asked everybody,

"Well, as I said you were controlled by the Son and got and apprentice, which happened to be Barriss.", Anakin told me and I couldn't really believe it. Just then a really dark green blade pierced through Barriss' stomach from behind and she fell dead to the ground. Behind her was a girl with a lightsaber and smiled at me.

"Problem solved.", I heard a female voice out of the corner of the room, "Thank you mysterious girl", she laughed and then looked at me.

"Who are you?", I asked her,

"I am your former masters daughter.", she smiled at me,

"Anakin, Padmé was pregnant?", I asked him.

"Yes she was and she carried twins.", Anakin answered motioning to a boy too standing in the corner.

"I wouldn't have thought we would meet under so friendly circumstances.", the boy said.

"What are your names?", I asked them because it was better to know names when speaking.

"This is Luke and I am Leia.", the girl said,

"I had visions of you before I was on Mortis.", I told them.

"Who are you two?", I heard Anakin ask the boy and the girl in the door.

"I am Petro and this is Ashila.", the boy said motioning to the girl who stabbed Barriss.

"Why are you here?", I asked them,

"We don't know, we only know we were in the Council Chambers when we were much younger while the Jedi-massacre and you came in, then I don't know anything anymore.", he said to me.

"Wait, you two were two of the Younglings? We thought all of them were dead.", Anakin told them.

"I would like to know what happened while I was 'out'." I said.

"Of course Snips.", Anakin answered looking a bit sad.

"Wait a moment, why does Obi-Wan lay there? Is he dead? Did I kill him?", I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey, Snips it's ok, you couldn't do something against that.", he told me trying to calm me down, but it didn't help I started to cry. He hugged me and let me cry, just then all the memories of what happened while I was controlled flooded back in my head and I cried louder, just wanting to die. I killed so many innocent people it was the least I could do for them now. But a voice in my head told me it was my destiny to do so, to kill the Jedi because they were corrupt. Just then a vision got in my head and I saw Yoda and Padmé laying on the ground in Anakin's house. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't, just then I felt a strong disturbance in the force, Yoda has been killed by somebody and Padmé was injured. Anakin felt it too and I could feel how scared he was,

"I should have taken her here, but I didn't. Why did I let her there alone?", he asked nearly yelling to himself,

"Anakin calm down, don't be angry with yourself, everything happens on purpose. It is the will of the force.", I told him trying to calm him down but it didn't work,  
(A/N No it's the will of the Author because he hates Padmé ^^)

"Do you want to let Padmé die? Is that what you want?", he asked me. "Everything is how it is because of you, if you haven't let yourself getting kidnapped by the Son on Mortis everything of this would have never happened and now Padmé is dying and you say it has to be that way? Who says that and how should you know you are just a Padawan and not a Jedi-Master!", he yelled at me and I could really understand why he said that, but it hurt me, it hurt more than it did when I lost my leg to Dooku, why should Anakin say something like that to me? He is right but he knows I am right too, everything here happened because of me but without this happening he would have fallen to the dark side.

"Anakin do you know how it feels to be talked to like that? If this wouldn't have happened you would have fallen to the dark side and nobody would care about you anymore nobody would like you, you would be a slave to Palpatine and you'd be too silly to notice until your son would have beaten you in a fight and do you know what? Right now I think it would have been the best.", I was really upset he gave me the fault for all of this, after I said that I walked out of the room on the top of the temple.

"Ahsoka, wait what are you doing now?", I heard Leia's voice behind me,

"What should I do? Your father gives me the fault all of this happened but I just did something he would have done if it wouldn't have happened. I will go for the Emperor now and don't try to stop me you can go to your mother and save her if you think you would be there fast enough.", I said because I knew all of this would happen.

"I will come with you!", Luke said approaching behind me, "And Leia will come with us too."

"Ok, I know I can't stop you.", I told them because I knew they wouldn't just let me go.

We started walking towards the room where Palpatine always was when he was still Chancellor, I was sure he would be there, but Darth Maul would be a hard challenge.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

What have I done? I just yelled at Ahsoka, I just got her back and now she walked away again and my children are following her. I had to excuse me, but I meant it how I said it and I know she felt it. I didn't want to lose her again, I couldn't save Padmé, she was far too injured to still live when I arrive on Tatooine. I walked out towards the Senate Building and took Ahsoka's former helpers with me.

**Oh, wow what a long Chapter once again! I hope you liked this chapter and tell me what's not good, thanks for reading and goodbye. Wait for the next chapter you will get surprises over surprises!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh, today I have a run I wrote Chapter 5, 6, 7 and this today I think I am the best ^^ Or am I just bored? Yes that must be why I'm writing so much today :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter things are getting serious now :P**

**Sidious p.o.v.**

I could foresee something bad was happening, but the future was clouded and I couldn't know what exactly. I looked out of the window and then felt a strong force presence, which wasn't Darth Maul, it was pure light and it felt like nothing could turn it dark.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I could feel Sidious and Maul, they were less than 2 miles away and travelling with a speeder was very fast. We arrived at the Senate Building and went through the main entrance only to encounter Darth Maul.

"Good evening Mauli how are you today?", I greeted him and he looked around confused until he saw me.

"Oh, hello, I think you want to see the Emperor?", he asked me.

"Oh yes of course could you bring me to him?", I asked him back sarcastically as he activated his lightsaber and jumped at me. I caught him in the air with the force and smacked him down on the ground. He stood up and charged at me again, this time I rose my hand and made green lightnings out of my fingers earning surprised looks from Luke and Leia. I used the lightnings for a minute until Maul didn't really move anymore, but he was still alive and I didn't plan in killing him. I let him lay there.

"Could one of you wait here and look so he doesn't stand up again? I want Anakin to kill him, he lost more to him than I did.", I asked Luke and Leia,

"I will stay here, he will not get away without killing me.", Leia said and I smiled.

"Ok, so Luke would you please follow me? Even whilst the fact I trained advanced lightsaber combat for 18 years and I am abled to kick through a 50 centimeters of steel I don't think Sidious will be an easy target.", I laughed don't really meaning it the way it seemingly arrived in Luke's head and he gave me a confused look. I decided to just let it go and walked towards the Emperor's room.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

We arrived at the Senate Building and could see the two speeders Ahsoka and my children had used to get there, we walked through the main entrance and I saw Leia sitting on a chair. I thought she was injured or dead, but I would've felt that,

"Leia?", I asked,

"Oh, hello daddy", she laughed, "Look who lays there.", she said motioning to Maul lying on the ground,

"Is he dead?"

"No of course not he is just sleeping, Ahsoka wanted you to have the honor to kill him again after Obi-Wan seemingly failed doing so."

"I can't kill him, it's not the Jedi-Way.", I said asking myself why, I never really respected the rules,

"It's time to let go of the old rules and move on, we lived after those rules for far too long.", I heard a voice from behind me, when I turned around I saw Obi-Wan's force ghost and smiled.

"You are right, so I will kill Maul for Qui-Gon and for you."

Then I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed it through Maul's chest, then I cut his head off so he would never ever come back again.

"Time to move on we have to visit Sidious and destroy this Empire.", I said and walked the same way Ahsoka did.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

We arrived in the Emperor's office and saw him sitting in a big chair behind his table,

"I awaited you.", he said to us and laughed evilly. I knew he was lying because I had made him unable to see the future so I didn't let it bother me and just ignited my lightsabers, I decided to use one black and my green lightsaber, because the green was my first and the black just looked better.

"Oh it looks like there has somebody found the legendary blacksabers and now wants to kill me with one of them, but if you think you can beat me you have never been more wrong.", he said in a normal tone. He got a lightsaber out of each of his sleeves and started to attack me and he was faster than Maul even when he was so much older than him. He fought with the speed of Windu and with the precision and strength of Yoda, he was a really strong enemy and I started to struggle in the fight. I lost both my lightsabers in a part of a second and he was ready to bring his lightsaber down to me, I readied myself to become one with the force, but it never happened. While the saber was brought down a white blade stopped it from cutting me in half, I was really surprised to see a white lightsaber and it wasn't just single bladed. Luke made a good fight against Sidious, I forced my lightsabers back to me and helped Luke fighting. We disarmed him and I wanted to stab him but my saber just bounced away because of an invisible force barrier which was immune to lightsabers so I kicked him in the stomach and tried to get him with lightnings, but they just bounced off. Just then Anakin, Petro and Ashila came in and looked at me and Sidious, Anakin was surprised to see me using this green lightning but I knew it couldn't get through the barrier. I thought a moment and then got an idea which Anakin would not like but it was the only way, I became so strong in the force I was abled to make dark side lightnings without using the dark side.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I came into the room where the Emperor was and saw Ahsoka using force lightning, not the red or the blue, but the green I could use too. I was really proud of her until I saw her switching between the lightnings and she then used green from her left hand and red from her right hand. I thought she would turn back or something like that but I still felt only light in her force signature and wondered, but then I saw the Emperor was electrocuted by both kinds of lightnings.

"Y-you... will never... be... abled to... free the universe... from... the Sith, they will always... be t-there.", the Emperor said smiling under the lightnings.

The force barrier I saw when I came in was broken and she could kill the Emperor right now but she didn't. When he was unconscious she turned to me, smiled and said I should kill him too, because he was the one who let Padmé kill by storm troopers. I rose my lightsaber and stabbed it through him and cutting his head off like I did with Maul. Just then a strong outburst of dark force energy could be felt and a giant shockwave was rolling over, but I stepped away fast enough to be involved into the force shield Ahsoka made to save us from being blasted out into the surface of Coruscant.

"So, the Chosen One finally arrived here but only at the end of the fight, not that we needed you, but a bit earlier and not just for the honor to kill that one would be great.", Ahsoka laughed at me, "And why did you come here anyway, why aren't you on Tatooine to save you wife?"

"She is dead and she would have been dead before I could have arrived.", I answered her,

"I told you, you couldn't stop it but I'm just a Padawan with much more skill than you.", she said, sounding a bit hurt now.

"I'm sorry Snips I didn't want to hurt you, I was just so angry at myself because I didn't take her with me."

"I know, but I think I will go back to my Empire now and live there. I will give you some forces to take over the rest of this Empire so you can turn it back to what it was if you want.", she said to me, then she spoke into a comlink to somebody who sounded like a clone,

"General, you can now enter the planet's surface and take over the planet, remember, only kill those in the white armor and send me a gunship I want back home.", she said to him

"Yes Empress we will arrive soon.", was the short and firm answer from the General, then Ahsoka turned off the comlink,

"Ahsoka, please don't go, you can't disappear again, I missed you like nothing else in this galaxy over those 18 years, don't leave me again.",

"I'm sorry, but my Empire needs an Empress and I think it's better if I'm not always here, maybe you find out my deepest secret.", she answered and laughed a bit. Just then a gunship that looked a bit like those the Republic had arrived in front of the window,

"I will go now and don't try to look for me, you will never ever find me, my Empire is at least 8 times bigger than the Republic once was. Bye Skyguy and please look for my two former apprentices, I want them to be taught by you, I know you can do it. They will help you rebuild the Jedi-Order and maybe I will come here one day to see how far you are. One thing is there I will do for you before I go, I will make you all unable to die through age or getting older in any way, that's the least thing I can do for you for freeing me from the Son.", with that she rose her hands and a bright light appeared from them and I felt much younger than I felt before, I looked at me and saw I looked like I did when Ahsoka was my Padawan.

"Thank you.", I said and could not really believe what just happened.

"You're welcome and once again don't try to-", I didn't let her finish the sentence and kissed her. She looked into my eyes and I could see shock but happiness at once. I broke the kiss and smiled at her, feeling the confused looks of the four others on my back,

"Looks like I found you deepest secret just now, didn't I?", I asked her and she blushed a bit. Then she turned around and got into the gunship and flew off. I thought she wouldn't ever speak with me again, but then I heard her through the force.

'Yes you found it, thank you Skyguy', I heard her lovely voice in my head.

**Wow, what a chapter isn't that really exciting? Hehe, she just takes off, what do you think will she come back? Or will she die? What will Luke and Leia think about what happened?**

**Hope you enjoyed it and maybe there comes one more sequel? I'm pretty sure about that, but this wasn't the last Chapter so don't be sad ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Last Chapter for once by the way I have too much to do and can't really find the will to write nor to post a chapter but be sure there will be another one and some more!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome back people, here is another Chapter, but I don't really know what to write anymore so I think I will just stop this story and never ever touch it again what do you think about that? Shocked? Yes, if you like this story of course but it was fun don't worry yet. But if you don't help me I will never get any ideas back into my head I wrote all those Chapters in less than 3 days and it will take a more or less long time until I can update again so be prepared! **

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I would never forget that last few seconds with Anakin but why did he kiss me? He just lost his wife and yelled at me because I told him it was the will of the force and it had to be that way, but this was the last I would've ever expected. Maybe I should really come back one day or just turn around right now? No when I turn around now they will think I'm weak and I wouldn't do what I said but one day I will visit them and look how the new Jedi-Order was going. Maybe I should do something like that too? But without those crazy rules of the old order, something which is not the dark side and not he light side. Something exactly between those two, fighting with emotions would be allowed, but not too much. They will then be able to master the dark and the light side without falling to one of them. Then there would be peace in the galaxy and we could destroy the Sith. They couldn't just be destroyed right now and before, because the Jedi tried to only be the light, but it made them weak and let the Sith gain more power. Now I will stop them.

"Empress, we arrived at the border to the 'Unknown Empire', but they wouldn't let us come in would you mind speaking to them?", the General pulled me back to the living,

"I will see what I can do.", I answered him and he gave me the holopad,

"Oh, Empress, I'm sorry we didn't let you in, but we thought your General was one of those so called 'Stormtroopers' which attacked us time to time while you were away. We thought about war with that Empire which they belong to.", the border-man said,

"Well, that's not good to hear and worse is I wasn't informed about that but I think they were beaten and we lost no men?"

"They were really many, like they were looking for something or somebody."

"Then they must've been behind me what a luck I was away and for you to know you don't have to think about a war, first I am the one who makes war and I had enough of that or now and I was away to kill the Emperor of the other Empire and made it a present for a friend, now it will become a Republic."

"That sounds interesting. Some of our spies which you wanted to be sent out found intelligent organical life on an unknown planet and they want to know what to do about them."

"Give me the coordinates I will look for it when I find time but first I have to make my work which wasn't made while I was away.", with that I switched the holopad off, gave it back and went into my quarters on the ship to think.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

"Why did you do that? You just lost your wife and our mother and half an hour after she died you kiss your former Padawan? What is wrong with you to do something like that?", I heard my son yelling at me,

"Don't speak to me in such a tone Luke, I am your father, you should respect me. And I don't know why I did that, I wasn't thinking when I did that, but I don't regret doing it, it didn't feel wrong and I can't bottle up my feelings for her forever. That is what you want, isn't it? Do you want me to stay alone for the rest of my life? I have to move on and not stand where I am and never move again only cry after my wife."

"I know you must move on but you can't kiss another person only 30 minutes after your wife died, that just isn't right."

"How should you know what is right and what is not? You've never been married and if you always act this way you will never be.", when I said that I felt how angry he was getting and because I knew what happened when persons get really angry I held my hand to my lightsaber. Just then Luke jumped in the air ignited his lightsaber and slashed at me out of the air, I could only barely block that attack, I was sure something like this could happen but I didn't want to believe it so I let my guard down too much to be ready when he attacked. We locked sabers and I saw Luke's eyes turning a light shade of yellow, he really scared me,

"Luke stop it, this isn't you, you must calm down. You must not turn only because I kissed Ahsoka a bit too early for you.", just then Leia came in and saw us fighting, first she thought we were just sparring until I asked her for help. She helped me fighting off Luke, but somehow he managed to block both of us. After fighting for what felt like 2 hours we disarmed him and wanted to get him, but he just jumped up, forced his lightsaber to himself and ran away,

"Luke, come back, you need help!", I yelled behind him, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy to stop him. I stood there in the room beside Leia and heard a ship taking off. I fell to my knees and started to cry, I had just lost my son after I got back my Padawan, what was wrong with me? Why did I do everything wrong?.

**Luke p.o.v.**

I was so angry at my father for betraying our mother with that thing, she wasn't even a human how could he love her? That wasn't right, so I attacked my father trying to convince him this Ahsoka wasn't good for him, but he and Leia just fought me off and now my revenge will be terrible, 'Vendetta', I swore to myself.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I could feel the anger in Luke for something I didn't really knew but I could think why it was, he was mad because Skyguy kissed me in front of everybody half an hour after Padmé died. But I couldn't think of that at the moment, I had feelings for him since I met him until we were on Mortis, then I got into control of the Son and couldn't feel anything anymore.

'One day I will come back to you Skyguy, I swear!', I thought to myself and then went to sleep.

**Middle of the night**

I woke up full of sweat and sat up fast, I had a vision or a nightmare about Luke stabbing Leia, while Leia stabbed him and they both died, I could also feel Luke turning to the dark side, he was not turned completely, but it wouldn't take any much longer, he found more and more reasons why he could hate himself, me and his father more. It made me shiver to think about what could happen but I knew I couldn't do anything about that at the moment but would have really loved to.

'Snips, are you awake?', I heard Anakin's voice in my head, it was sad and it sounded a bit like he cried for hours,

'Yes Skyguy I just woke up, what do you want?', I asked him

'I believe Luke is turning to the dark side because of me kissing you.'

'I know, but we can't do anything about that at the moment I can't feel where he is right now and you too can't, we will have to wait and see what happens. I don't like the idea either, but it's the only thing we can do right now, waiting. I'm sorry Anakin.'

'Thank you Snips, if I woke you up then I'm sorry if not I'm sorry too, I didn't want to disturb you.'

'It's ok, sleep well.'

'You too my little Snipsy', he answered and I chuckled about the name he said, I sounded like my other but this one was much cuter and I would love to be called like that more often.

Then I went back to sleep and had no visions or nightmares anymore.

**Wow, what a chapter! Would you have thought Luke would do something like that? No, of course not and you know what? I don't either **

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and as I said GIVE ME IDEAS! **

**Oh, as you can see I found much faster the time to write than I thought but still I will not update regularly only from time to time, I'm sorry but the Real Life goes first (what a crap, I hate the real life) Anyways here was the next Chapter.**

**May the force be with you! Always!**


End file.
